


Obsidian Bonds

by Useronhiatus



Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dadza, Dream is in Prison, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone is nice, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is nice to his friends, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, pog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useronhiatus/pseuds/Useronhiatus
Summary: Ranboo wants to show his appreciation for his friends, so he decides to make them all a small gift.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Ranboo, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jack Manifold & Ranboo, Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Ranboo & GeorgeNotFound - Relationship, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF) & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Enderman Enderman, Do You Remember? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177076
Comments: 32
Kudos: 947
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Ranboo Is Best Boi





	Obsidian Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this took me like a week to finish, and i'm actually pretty proud of it? It's my longest work yet, so i really hope you enjoy!

Obsidian. The cold purple-glowing stones compressed into brilliant ores, has always been special to enderfolk. The way its colors were reminiscent to that of the queen’s scales, the purple glow much like the embers that came from the enderman themselves as they walked the earth. Obsidian held a special place in enderfolks culture.

It was used as a way of showing gratitude, loyalty, and love. An enderman would mate with only one other in their lifetime, and it would show its devotion through an obsidian circlet or bracelet. Each mating-band was skillfully handcrafted, many Endermen spending years on creating the perfect one for their loved ones.

And here Ranboo sat, a bunch of obsidian blocks in front of him, and a bunch of gifts to make. He wasn’t crafting any mating-bands, being way too young for that, and definitely not having any sort of romantic feelings towards his friends, no, he was creating smaller circles, he was making rings.

Rings meant protection, a show of caring and loving and _family_. Ranboo was going to make these rings for each of the members of the smp, and he was going to make each and every one of them perfect.

He started off with breaking down small pieces of the stone, before putting it in a special stove that burned with blue fire. Most believed that obsidian couldn’t be melted, most would be wrong, but it wasn’t common knowledge to the midworld-folk so usually Ranboo didn’t say anything about it.

Before long, the distinct smell of molten obsidian flowed through the air, surprising mint-like underlining in the otherwise potently ashy smell. Ranboo smiled a little at the smell, feeling a sense of calm wash over him with the thought that he was making something for his friends.

Ranboo focused back onto pouring the molten obsidian into a long line, making sure that it flowed smoothly and evenly. When all of it had been poured, he turned around and began sorting through the many other materials he was going to use. He made sure he had everything that he needed before he turned back around to see the hardened obsidian.

He softly took the obsidian out of its mold, turning it around in his hands to get a feel of where the middle was and how dense the material was. It’s been a very long time since Ranboo had done this last, and he really didn’t want to mess it up.

With a very sharp knife (it was more like a scalpel) he cut a thin line across the broad length of the obsidian, he mentally measured out the length, and after only a few seconds there were 5 more lines in the obsidian. Quickly, Ranboo snapped the obsidian, now sitting with a smaller piece with a clean cut from the snap. He repeated this process until he had six smaller pieces of obsidian.

Ranboo took one of the pieces, before heating it up once again, this time just barely heating it so that it could easily bend. Slowly, yet quick enough for the obsidian not to harden midways-through, he bent it over a cylinder like thing, making sure to make the ring large enough.

The ring was a little small for his own fingers, but it would fit well on its intended user. Ranboo had been secretly gathering information about each of his friends’ ring sizes, just so he didn’t mess up in the middle of it all, because of him making the ring either too small or too big.

Ranboo looked at the now actually circular ring, inspecting it by turning it around in front of him, and nodded slowly to himself. With a piece of rough sandpaper, he slowly began to smooth out the uneven surface of the ring, making sure that he also smoothed out the inside to it was comfortable to wear. Before long he was done with that, and slowly inspected it once again. After inspecting it he turned around so that he could hunch over the small table he had installed into his house and took a small tool that would carve into the obsidian.

Slowly, he began carving the outline of a small bee, making it so that it was facing forward, and with the tool he carved out where the eyes would be. After he was done with the carving, he took two small pieces of glazed endstone, the glaze on top of it giving it a nice cool green color. Another thing most midworld-folk didn’t know was that endstone looked bland and basic only because it hadn’t been processed yet.

Not that anyone in this specific smp would know, but Ranboo was half from that dimension, and this was another enderman used material. Dream didn’t have to know that he could travel between the dimensions without the need of a portal, because what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him… right?

Anyways, Ranboo slowly inserted the small jewel looking stones, making sure that they were fitted well into the small divots he had created in the ring, and with a small bit of molten iron he glued the stones to the ring.

Turning the ring in his hand he checked over to see if there were any imperfections, and when he saw none, he reached for a small bit of the slime that he had mixed with some specific flowers to create a substance that would make the ring shine.

And there it was, a ring that would fit Tubbo’s hand perfectly, a bee in the center with two glazed endstones as the eyes. Ranboo nodded a little to himself before he began the process once again.

Make the obsidian band into a circle, make the circle smooth, make a pattern in the circle, add shine to the circle, and now he had a ring.

He looked over the multitude of finished rings that he now had, having needed a little more than 2 ½ days to finish all of them, but he was happy with each and everyone of them.

He picked up each of the rings, looking over each one of them one last time to make sure he had actually made every single one of them as perfect as they needed to be.

He looked over Tubbo’s first, satisfied with the design of the bee and the way the ring itself shone in the sunlight. He softly put down the ring before he turned to the next one.

This one was for Tommy. The ring was matt compared to Tubbo’s shinier ring, and in the ring were two softly carved disks, each disk adorning a glazed endstone. One, the disc that resembled Cat had a green stone, and the other that resembled Mellohi had a purple stone. Ranboo felt pretty proudful in the way he had glazed the purple stone, as it had variety in its color, just like the disc’s own colors.

He put the ring down after inspecting it and moved onto the others.

Fundy got a matt ring with an orange-glazed band of endstone in it.

Niki got a shiny ring with a stripe of glazed endstone that sifted between a soft pink and baby blue depending on where one looked at it.

Phil got a matt ring with a pair of wings, the wings individual feathers having different shades of endstones, all in representation of his various children; red, yellow, pink, and green. Tommy, Wilbur, Techno and Tubbo.

Techno got a matt ring with a sword carved into it; the handle of the sword being made out of a bloodred-glazed endstone. Ranboo made sure to add a chain so that Techno could wear it around his neck instead of his finger, hopefully making it harder for Techno to lose the ring.

The next one was Quackity’s, this one he made with a smaller version of Phil’s wings, and instead of four stones he got two, one for Sapnap and one for Karl (red and purple).

Sapnap got a ring with a stone shaped to look like a flame, inside it were two other stones, one for Karl and one for Quackity (purple and blue)

Karl’s ring was engraved with a swirl, the start of the swirl had a blue stone to represent Quackity, and the end of the swirl had a red stone to represent Sapnap.

Ranboo had made sure that their rings had matched, intent on making each ring special to the recipient.

Next was George who got a matt ring with an engraving of his goggles, the outline being white-glazed endstone.

Ghostbur’s ring was shiny and had a small guitar in the middle, the guitar itself being made out of blue-glazed endstone.

Jack Manifold’s ring was pure obsidian with a small, barely there, white-glazed endstone line.

Puffy’s ring was a shiny ring that matched Niki’s but instead of light pink and blue, Puffy’s ring moved through the rainbow depending on which angle one looked at the ring from.

Eret’s ring was matt with an arrangement of endstones wrapped all around the ring. The endstones were arranged in such a way, that it resembled the LGBTQ+ flag, Ranboo making sure that it would match Eret’s crown.

Sam’s ring was duller than the others, and in the ring Ranboo had engraved a small creeper head, filling it with a murky-green-glazed endstone.

And lastly, Ranboo picked up the last ring he had made. Instead of the almost pure black obsidian he had used for the other rings, for this one he had used a block of crying obsidian. The obsidian seemed to pulse with the purple color, and right in the middle sat a white-glazed endstone smile. Dream’s ring.

Ranboo hadn’t originally planned to make a ring for the admin, but had decided that he was, although begrudgingly, also a part of his family, so he had decided to make one after all. With a final sigh, Ranboo placed the last ring down, feeling a sense of ease at the thought that he had finished the multitude of rings.

He decided that he was going to hand over each ring personally, wanting to see the recipient’s reaction, as well as just having to do it due to it being the polite option. With that decide he turned around and went straight to bed, not wanting to stay up for too long, in fear that he might stress out about how to give the rings to each person.

________

Ranboo was quietly moving along the prime path, intent on going to the fiancés’ house first, the three rings sitting comfortably in the pouch he was holding in his hand. His tail swished slowly from side to side as he calmly made his way over to the house, his steps being light and airy.

He was excited to see their reactions, and he hoped that they would like the rings as much as he liked making them. He was hoping that they would wear them, but knew he couldn’t force them to, so he just kept his hopes up with the fact that he at the very least was giving them the rings.

Before long he was standing in front of the door, his tail moved to a slow stop as he prepared himself to knock on the door. Lifting his hand, he slowly knocked on the solid surface of the door, waiting patiently until someone answered.

A quick ‘I’m coming’ sounded from inside the house, so Ranboo stayed patient and waited until the person opened the door, and there stood Sapnap, his hair messy from sleep and his clothes baggy from seemingly hurriedly throwing them on.

“Ranboo! What are you doing out here?” Sapnap’s voice was gruff, and Ranboo concluded that the man had most likely only just woken up.

“I, uhm, I’m here to give something to you, Karl and Quackity.” Ranboo hated how stiff and nervous his words came out but decided to forgive himself. It’s not always you give someone a literal symbol of friendship and family.

Sapnap seemed to consider something for a short while, before he stepped away from the door slightly, an obvious sign that Ranboo was welcomed inside. Hurriedly Ranboo stepped inside the warm house, torches lighting up the large living room. Sapnap disappeared for a moment before he came back with both Karl and Quackity in track.

Ranboo stifled a soft laugh as he saw how disheveled they all looked, obviously having been asleep only seconds prior to Sapnap getting them. Ranboo decided that he would be quick about his ring giving, not wanting to keep them up for much longer, so he took the small pouch and handed it over to Sapnap.

“I, uhm, I made you a gift. It’s... It’s enderman culture and stuff like that, and it’s to show that I see you as family and as very very close friends. I, I hope you like them!” Ranboo scolded himself mentally for how nervous he sounded, but once again forgave himself due to the circumstances.

At the thought of a gift Quackity seemed more interested, quickly making grabby hands towards the pouch now in Sapnap’s hands. Before Quackity could snatch the bag, Sapnap opened it and dumped the three rings into his open palm.

A second of silence rang out in the room before Karl made a quiet ‘oooh’ sound, curiously peering over Sapnap’s side to look at the rings in his palm. Sapnap made a sound of agreement as he took one of the rings, the one made for Quackity, and turned it around in his hand.

“Dude, this is really cool! What’s it made of?” Sapnap asked, his eyes still firmly planted onto the ring in his hand. Quackity had also taken one of the rings, this one for Karl, and was slowly turning it around in his own hand as well.

“It’s made of obsidian and glazed endstone,” Ranboo happily supplied, happy to say what the rings were made of. Sapnap seemed to pause a little at the word endstone, not exactly knowing what it was, but Ranboo hadn’t expected him to know.

“It looks really good Ranboo! But uhm, which one is which’s?” Ranboo looked over to Karl, the man still inspecting the ring in his hands, but the older also looked over a Ranboo expectantly out of the corner of his eye.

“The one with the flame is for Sapnap, the wings for Quackity and then the swirl is for you Karl!” Immediately, the fiancé’s swapped their rings and tried them on, and Ranboo felt a sense of pride and relief when he saw that the rings fit perfectly on the owners.

“Anyways, that’s was all I came her for, I hope you like them!” Before any of the three others could say anything, Ranboo was already moving towards the door, having a lot more rings to give that day. Ranboo smiled a little as he heard the yelled ‘thank you’s and ‘goodbyes’.

______

Next people to get their rings were George, Niki, Puffy, Eret and Jack Manifold.

George had reacted with a shy thank you, seemingly surprised that Ranboo had made anything for him, Ranboo also took this as an opportunity to apologize for burning down George’s house that one time, George thankfully forgiving him.

Niki had given him a giant hug, thanking him endlessly as she studied her new ring. Ranboo was happy to realize that the color of the endstone matched Niki perfectly, the shifting colors complimenting the shorter girl.

Puffy had been with Niki at the time, so Ranboo also gave her, her ring, the excitement on the sheep-hybrid being worth the multiple hours he had spent on perfecting the rainbow glaze that her endstone had. Puffy had even taken out a small bouquet of flowers, explaining that that was a sheep culture thing to do. Ranboo had immediately tucked it away, afraid that it was going to get ruined.

Eret was excited when they saw the ring, their eyes shining that much brighter behind their sunglasses as they took the ring into their hands. Ranboo was surprised by how gentle the other was with the ring but decided not to ask about it. Ranboo was just happy that they liked it.

Jack Manifold was surprised to say the least, his eyes growing large when he was handed the dark ring. If Ranboo had been paying attention, then he might have caught the small specks of tears that gathered in the other’s eyes after a surprised chuckle.

The next ones on his list were Sam, Fundy and Ghostbur, so with a new goal in mind he began heading to where he guessed the people were.

He found Sam first, unsurprisingly, he was working on the Innithotel, his hardhat sitting firmly on his head as he moved plank after plank. Ranboo waved over at him, waiting to be let into the construction site. After a while of waiting, he was let in and he took out the ring, pressing it into Sam’s hands, saying his little spiel about enderman culture. Sam took the ring and to Ranboo’s surprise, he immediately put it on. Before long Sam had to go back to work, and Ranboo still had a lot of rings to give, so with a wave he left Sam to do his work.

Next was Fundy, who was sitting by the docks fishing. Ranboo approached him and tapped him on the shoulder, handing over the small ring. Fundy looked at it curiously, before softly slipping it onto his fingers, praising Ranboo for his ring making skills. They talked for a short while, talking about random topics, and before Ranboo knew it, at least an hour had passed by. He reluctantly stood up and told Fundy that he would find him again soon, and then they could continue their debate about whether P was an odd letter or an even letter.

Luckily, not so far away was Ghostbur, the ghost floating aimlessly around near the holy lands, so Ranboo calmly walked over to the other. He had made sure that he had made something that Ghostbur could actually wear without it passing through him, so when he saw the absolute delight on the others face when he handed over the ring, he was immensely proud of himself. Ghostbur gave him an abundance of blue in return, and Ranboo waved a bit to him as he walked away.

Now he only had five more people to give to, Tubbo, Tommy, Phil, Technoblade and Dream.

He decided to go to Tommy first, since he was near the tents he and Sam slept in while building the hotel, so with his mind made up, he began moving. He arrived at the tent site pretty quickly, luckily not being to far away from where he had given Ghostbur his ring, so Ranboo was happy to see Tommy already at the site as well.

The boy was seemingly looking through his inventory, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked through the different slots. Ranboo slowly walked up to him, waving at the boy when he looked up at the sound of someone approaching.

“Ranboo, what’s up big man!” Tommy’s voice was loud as always, but Ranboo noticed that it was also slightly calmer than usual, most likely because of Tommy being tired since it was nearing the end of the day.

“Hey Tommy, I’m here to give you something,” Ranboo’s own voice was slightly rough, his vocal cords strained a little from talking to so many people in one day, and maybe because he screamed due to falling off a cliff earlier and only narrowly managing to place water in time, but Tommy didn’t need to know about that.

At the mention of receiving something, Tommy’s full attention was on Ranboo, waiting for Ranboo to give the said thing. Ranboo hurried to get out the pouch with Tommy’s ring in it, and with the same explanation as he’d given all the other recipients, he handed over the small pouch.

“Dude, you made me a ring? It looks fucking cool bro!” Ranboo was happy to hear the genuine gratitude in Tommy’s voice, and with a little nod he watched as Tommy quickly put the ring on his finger.

“Wait, how’d you know my ring size?” Before Ranboo could explain, Tommy was being called over by Sam, or, well, Sam Nook as he was currently, so with a wave Tommy ran off towards the older man.

Ranboo waved back at him before making his way towards Snowchester.

It took slightly longer for Ranboo to reach Snowchester, mainly due to him being distracted by Niki giving him some bread she had baked, her reasoning being that she wanted to give something to him as well. He had gladly accepted the bread before he was making his way towards Tubbo’s house.

Ranboo was lucky to see Tubbo in his house, seemingly smelting something in his furnace, so with a fun little idea, Ranboo made his way over to Tubbo as quietly as possible. He made sure to only put pressure on the floorboards he knew wouldn’t creak under his weight, and soon enough he was right behind an unsuspecting Tubbo.

“Boo!”

“Ah! Fuck! Jesus Christ man! Fuck You!” Ranboo laughed as Tubbo’s shoulder slowly relaxed from their tense state, the other only scowling at him before laughing along slightly. Ranboo wasn’t surprised when Tubbo jokingly punched him, swearing at him a bit more before a smile spread on the other’s face.

“Man! I was not expecting that! Did you just come here to scare me half to death?” Ranboo, even with his head held low due to still laughing, could hear the smile in Tubbo’s voice, and with a few more chuckles the hybrid straightened out slightly, beginning to look through his pockets.

“I’m actually here to give you a present, but you were very scare-able, scare-able is that a word? Anyways here, I made this for you!” Ranboo raised the pouch as he finished his sentence, handing the small thing to Tubbo who looked intrigued at the mention of a present.

‘ _him and Tommy are really similar in that regard, huh._ ’

Tubbo softly took out the ring, his fingers grazing over the bee design that Ranboo had carved in there. A smile quickly overtook Tubbo’s features as he studied the ring, his smile growing wider and wider the longer he looked at it.

“You made me a ring, big man?” Tubbo’s voice was giddy, his eyes shining a little with what Ranboo hoped were happy tears. Ranboo nodded at Tubbo’s question and was soon found panicking as tears slowly spilled out of Tubbo’s eyes.

“Oh, shoot! I did not mean for you to cry, oh ender, I can take it back if you don’t like it! You don’t have to keep it at all honestly! Uhm…” Ranboo was panicking as he watched Tubbo go from not crying, to crying, to laughing. He was very confused.

“Ranboo! These are happy tears you idiot! Thank you, this ring looks fucking awesome!” Ranboo felt himself slightly slump at that, relief flowing through, which was quickly replaced with tenseness as Tubbo literally launched himself at Ranboo, his arms coming around the much taller man.

“Really, thank you Ranboo,” Tubbo’s voice was soft, his hands a comforting weight on Ranboo’s back, and with a sudden shock Ranboo realized he hadn’t been hugged in a very long time. He hugged back after a few seconds of not knowing what to do, and felt warmth flood his senses as he hugged his friend.

Damn, who knew you’d become touch-starved after not hugging anyone for literal years? Couldn’t be Ranboo!

After a while of hugging, and some quick conversation, Ranboo decided to move along to get the rest of the rings delivered, so with a wave and a promise to come visit soon, he left Snowchester.

Now he was going home.

It was weird how cold it could get between Snowchester and the Antarctic Anarchist Commune. The chilling show causing Ranboo to shiver slightly, causing him to quickly put on his cloak that Phil had made him when the older man had seen him shivering slightly out in his old shack.

The cloak was long, the hood covering over his horns, saving him from the fear of the snowflakes melting and burning his skin. He quickly made it over to the houses, his body still rearing a little from the sudden temperature shift between the nether and the snow biome.

His feet felt slightly numb as he moved through the snow, hurriedly making his way towards the door leading into Techno’s cabin. He knocked softly on the door once he was there, not wishing to disturb Techno and Phil if they were in the middle of something.

The door opened after a while, Phil standing in the opening with a small smile as he moved so Ranboo could get in. Ranboo returned the small smile, nodding his head slightly in thanks. When he looked inside the cozy home, he saw that Techno was sat in a chair reading, his reading glasses sitting firmly on the bridge of his nose.

The smell of mushroom soup wafted through the air, and Ranboo could easily guess what they were getting for dinner.

“Ranboo! How are you, mate?” Phil’s voice was soft and calm, Ranboo could easily guess that he had been out working the whole day and was now finally home, a tiredness surrounding him. When he looked over to Technoblade, he could see the same tiredness from him.

“Oh, I’m here with a gift for you guys! It’s to show my gratitude towards y’all and a way to thank you for helping me,” Ranboo made sure to keep his voice down, sensing the risk of causing a headache within either of the two others in the room.

Technoblade’s ears perked up slightly at the mention of a present, but nothing else in his stature gave his interest away. Phil was a lot more open in his excitement for the gift, ruffling his feathers a bit at the mention of it, and an easy grin finding its way onto his face.

“A gift?” Ranboo was happy to hear the giddiness in Phil’s voice, and he felt his tail wagging a little as he looked over to see Techno looking up with clear interest as well. He forced his tail to stop wagging in slight embarrassment, hoping that neither Phil nor Techno saw it, but a slightly amused expression from Techno confirmed that they had already seen it.

“Uhm, yeah! Here it is! It’s a ring made out of obsidian and glazed endstone,” Ranboo was smiling more at the end of his explanation, his hands fiddling to find the small pouches before handing them over to both Phil and Techno.

Both of them pulled out the rings, Techno also pulling out the chain that Ranboo had made to accompany his ring. Phil looked over his ring with clear appreciation on his face, and Techno was slightly grumbling as he looked at his, wait, grumbling?!

“Uhm, Techno, do you not, uhm, do you not like it? Because if so then you don’t have to keep it! I can take it back if you want!” Ranboo was slightly panicking now, scared that he had somehow angered the piglin hybrid.

“Uh, you didn’t do anything wrong, just irked that, uh, that you constantly give me stuff, but I never give you stuff, ya’know?” At Techno’s admittance, Ranboo’s panic slightly decreased, though he was still very self-conscious about whether or not Techno really liked his gift.

“I mean it, Ranboo, I really appreciate the gift, and the design is really cool! Just slightly miffed about the fact that I haven’t really given anything to you,” Techno’s voice was softer now, his expression open and genuine as he looked at Ranboo, and Ranboo felt the rest of his panic leave his body, not completely convinced by Techno, but happy, nevertheless.

Before Ranboo could say anything to dispute Techno, Phil had already moved so that he caught Ranboo’s attention.

“This ring is really cool Ranboo, thank you for making it,” Ranboo was slightly surprised at the softness in Phil’s voice, the older moving again to give Ranboo a hug.

Ender, he was getting more hugs today than he has in _months_!

To Ranboo’s surprise, Techno had moved from his seat at the chair, going over to where Phil was hugging him, and suddenly, Techno was hugging him as well. A quick hug, over in a literal second, but a hug, nonetheless.

Ranboo can feel slight tears gather in his eyes, but he doesn’t exactly feel like being in stinging pain right now, so he quickly wills the tears down again. He smiles softly at both Phil and Techno, feeling extreme happiness when Phil and Techno return the smile.

They talk a little bit about the rings and the materials Ranboo used, before deciding to eat their dinner, inviting Ranboo to eat with them, which he happily accepts. They eat in companiable silence, just enjoying the good food that Phil had made.

Before long, Ranboo leaves the house, waving at Phil and Technoblade as he walks out into the cold night, his cloak once again hanging from his shoulders.

Slowly walking through the snow, Ranboo felt the weight of the last pouch in his pocket. Only one ring left to give.

Only one person left to visit.

With a quick trip to his own house to get some materials, he made his way towards the portal. Dream had been removed from the prison, the isolation having gotten too harsh on the man, so to keep him at least a small bit sane, they had moved him to a much more open area.

It was, in Ranboo’s opinion, also much more protected and unescapable, giving Dream enough breathing space to keep sane, but enough closure for him to know he wasn’t going to escape.

It was a little scary to walk to where the new prison/cage was, but Ranboo was determined to give this ring to Dream.

So, he kept moving through the nether, heading towards the portal that would lead towards where Dream was being kept. It was a long walk, so Ranboo wasn’t surprised when he saw the sun slowly creep up the horizon to signify a new day.

He was lucky that he was already pretty close to where Dream was, his feet already hurting from walking for such a long time.

Before long, he was in front of the gate that led into what had been dubbed ‘Dreams Garden’. His cloak billowed slightly behind him, his tail swishing softly underneath the fabric as he slowly walked through the gate.

The gate was one of Sam’s most recent inventions, combined with Fundy’s ideas, it was a gate filled to the brim with special enchantments. Everyone could go through the gate, except Dream.

As soon as Dream would try and escape, he would be electrocuted until he was barely alive, a message being sent out to now, not only Sam, but everyone on the SMP, alerting everyone of the breach.

He shivered a little as the enchantments rolled over him, searching for any evidence that he was Dream in disguise. But it was over before he could think to much of it, his mind instantly shifting back to finding Dream withing the large garden.

Which was… easier than previously thought.

Dream was sat in the middle of the garden, sitting near the lake that was situated there, his hair tied in a loose bun as he had his back to where Ranboo was standing. Birds chirping filled the small area as Ranboo quietly thought about how to get Dream’s attention.

“Hello, Ranboo.”

Welp, he already got his attention apparently.

“Hello, Dream,” Ranboo was a little irritated at how meek his voice sounded, his tail coming to a standstill underneath the cloak. Ranboo straightened a little as he saw Dream stand up, his hand reaching to where he had put his mask down, putting it on firmly before turning to look at Ranboo.

“What do I owe the honor of seeing you, little ender prince?” Ranboo shivered a little at the slight hostility in Dream’s voice but decided to ignore it. He also chose to ignore the nickname.

“I’m here with a gift.”

“A gift you say? What has measly old me done to deserve a gift from you?”

“Not really anything, to be honest, but I thought it was fair since you did allow me to join this world.”

“Oh, well how nice of you! What a generous gesture from you!” Ranboo hated the clear sarcasm in Dream’s voice. He hated how the man still held the same confidence and power as he had when he wasn’t imprisoned.

Before Ranboo could get to irritated and irked by Dream, he quickly pulled out the pouch with the ring, passing it onto Dream by throwing it in the air, the other man easily catching the small pouch. He tilted his head a little as he dumped the contents of the pouch into his open palm.

“A ring?”

“A sign of protection in ender culture.”

“Wow, you’re going to protect me? I feel so honored.”

“Yeah, you should be happy.” Ranboo was officially done with being pushed around by the others, so he decided that if Dream was going to respond with sarcasm and hostility, then he sure as nether would also answer with those same tones.

Ranboo felt a small sense of pride in the way he saw Dream tense up a bit, his tail swaying from side to side again. Ranboo was slightly expecting Dream to retaliate again but was surprised when he heard the genuine surprise in Dream’s voice.

“You made this by yourself?”

“I- uh, yeah, I did.”

“This is damn good quality, ender boy, thank you” the genuine admiration in Dream’s voice freaked Ranboo out slightly, sure, he had made the ring as a way of showing gratitude to the owner of the server, but he really hadn’t expected the man to actually thank him or show any interest in what he made.

He felt himself nod, his crown shifting a little atop his head as he looked at Dream, the other now carefully putting on the purple-ish ring.

“Crying obsidian, huh, interesting choice, end-boy,” Ranboo had a feeling Dream was running out of end-themed nicknames to call him, but he only nodded again at Dream’s statement, not feeling like talking anymore to the other.

“The only reason you’re getting this ring is just because I want to show gratitude for being allowed in this world, nothing more. Don’t think this means anything Dream.”

“Oh, no no, I would never think that little prince, never,” even with the mask covering his face, Ranboo could feel the smug smile radiating from Dream, and he shuddered a little. He cast one look at the ring on Dream’s hand and decided that he was done.

No use being around the owner for much longer than necessary.

Quickly, he moved away from Dream, seeing the man take a seat on the grassy ground once again, now fiddling with the ring on his finger, and Ranboo almost had a thought about how lonely the man looked, but quickly shook away the thought.

The man deserved this, he’d done unimaginably horrible things, he deserved to rot in the nether for all Ranboo cared. So, with one last look, Ranboo turned towards the gardens gate and walked away from the broken man behind him.

_____

Ranboo nearly collapsed onto his bed when he finally arrived at his house, his cloak being haphazardly thrown somewhere on the floor before he laid down in his bed, falling asleep within seconds, the calming sound of snow falling from the sky luring him into a restful sleep.

_____

When Ranboo woke up, he was confused.

Around him were a bunch of cards and flowers, as well as a few gifts. He looked around for a bit, trying to see if anyone was in his house, and when he determined that he was alone, he opened one of the cards.

‘ _Hey Ranboo! Thank you so much for the wonderful ring! I really love it and I hope you will accept my small gift to you in return!_

_Love_

_Puffy’_

Ranboo slowly took the small bow that was under the card, and when he opened it, he was met with a beautiful golden necklace, a small heart locket attached. He opened the locket and gave out a quiet wheeze as he saw the ‘Ranboo my beloved’ text in it, as well as a picture of him.

He went through the rest of the cards, most of them having something similar to Puffy’s, some had gifts, some had flowers, and some were just a well-meaning card. Ranboo was smiling at the end of it all, small pools of water appearing in his eyes, which he willed away immediately because he really didn’t want his face to sting.

Soon enough, only one card remained, this one a pleasant white, with a small box attached to it. He opened the card and almost did a double take as he saw who it was from.

‘ _Dear Ranboo,_

_I know you probably didn’t expect me to write to you, or anything like that, but I just wanted to genuinely say thank you for the ring. I know it means a lot in ender culture, so therefore I’m honored you think I deserve one. Even if it is just to show gratitude. Thank you._

_:)’_

Ranboo shivered a little as he read it but decided that he needed to check what was in the box as well, so with a bit more nerves, he reached out and took the lid of the box… and was surprised to see a small tie clip in the box.

The tie clip was a nice green that would go well with his red tie, and the clip was engraved. Ranboo slightly turned the clip in his hand and saw the words engraved to the bottom of the clip.

‘⌿⍀⟟⋏☊⟒ ⍀⏃⋏⏚⍜⍜’

“Huh, neat,” and with that he put the tie clip back in its box and laid straight back down on his bed.

Walking for literal miles was not an easy task, so he thought he deserved a day of rest, a day of sleeping in as well, so with that in mind, he closed his eyes again, and didn’t open them until much later.

**Author's Note:**

> What dream wrote translates to: Prince Ranboo
> 
> How'd you like it? It was really fun to write, and it was also kinda difficult since i had to include so many people, and i'm sorry if i forgot someone, but it's currently around 12am for me, so i don't feel like changing anything. Hope you like it though!


End file.
